


Short Stories Inspired By Songs

by infiresthegiraffe



Category: Multi-Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: A little bit of everything, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Death, Drugs, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Horror, Humor, M/M, Random & Short, Romance, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Thriller, i'll really do anything with this, kind of slice of life, lots of tags, probably too many to label
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiresthegiraffe/pseuds/infiresthegiraffe
Summary: Basically I just got inspired by a bunch of songs and I decided to make a bunch of stories about them. Songs and stories can be requested but some will be my own. I don't really have a word target, I just write until I feel it's enough. I write stories ranging from happy to sad, the titles will have H (Happy) or S (Sad) or something like that to say what the story's theme is :). There will not be any names in the stories I write, however requested ones will be a fandom or people. It's brief but I hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is inspired by 'Novo Amor's Weather'

t h e l a k e w i l l o v e r f l o w / / f l o o d a l l i ‘ v e e v e r k n o w n / / n o w i ‘ l l h o l d i t i n m y h e a r t / / j u s t f o r y o u t o f a l l a p a r t / / b u r n t h e b e d a n d t h e d r e a m s i ‘ v e n e v e r m e t / / t h o s e w i s h e s w e r e n e v e r f o r g r a n t e d / / s o b u r n t h e b e d i ‘ l l f a c e w i n d a n d f i l l m y h e a d / / t h o s e w i s h e s w e r e n e v e r f o r g r a n t e d / / p u t t h e t h u n d e r i n m y a r m s / / t a k e a l l i r e c o g n i s e / / a n d v a r n i s h y o u r o l d b o w s 

It’s winter and the snow is falling. The streets are iced over and slippery, an occasional trip from a stranger who hasn’t bothered to look where they were going or was having too much fun. 

The doors are closed, containing all the amount of warmth they can, icicles hanging from the roof, and the cafes and restaurants are bustling with people. Breaths clear as a cloud as they exhale, evaporating into the air not a few seconds later.

His fingers are nursing a cup of something hot, teeth chattering helplessly and beanie pulled snug over his ears. He doesn’t hurry as he basks in the weather, sipping a random drink he bought without thinking.

It’s beautiful, Christmas is a few weeks away and the stress of the holiday is starting to press down on people. 

He walks at a slow pace, lips pulled into an amused grin at the flurry of colors and life. He stops at an intersection and tilts his head back to the sky, the wind rustling his clothes and chilling him to the bone through his open coat and jeans. He doesn’t mind.

He giggles as a snowflake lands on his nose and rises his shoulders to his neck, crossing the busy street with people flanking all his sides. He enjoys the rush of people and being in the middle of everything and no one minding what he does.

He watches all the different types of people walk past, a young couple giggling in big winter outfits, wrapped around each other and holding to each other tightly, an older couple with 2 young kids smiling and talking, an older woman walking with shopping bags in her hands and a big grin on her face, a group of young teenage boys most likely causing trouble but having fun non the less, a stressed businessman holding a briefcase but looking down at his phone with what looked like love, 3 middle aged ladies, walking in a line and talking loudly and chuckling. It’s cheerful.

He looks at all the content people inside cafes, spending the day with lovers, friends, family, anyone. Some are on their own and look perfectly pleased with being in their own mind. 

He feels his heart beat a bit faster when he looks into one of the cafes, a familiar face seated right at the window, people all lounging around him in the low couches. He enters the cafe, his drink finished long ago and in need for another.

A bell signals overhead and he’s met with a gush of hot air, cheeks and nose still cold. He pulls his beanie further over his ears and waits in line to order a drink. 

The shop smells of grounded coffee and sweet hot chocolate, noise coming from every direction and just the perfect temperature to strip down to a long sleeved t-shirt and jeans. There’s books stacked on shelves near one side of the store, pot plants and fish tanks are scattered around strategically so nothing looks empty or like its missing something, big large fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling and another floor leading to a library. It feels perfect and homely.

He is next in line and orders himself a latte, plopping down in one of the tables tucked closer to a window and furthest from the staircase. From here he can watch people without having to turn to much.

He can see him smiling, laughing and joking with the people around him. His friends seem to be coupled together and he doesn’t have anyone with his arm around. His eyes have little crinkle lines when he grins and his smile is toothy and brilliant, like a megawatt battery crawled into his mouth and lit up his face. He doesn’t know how, but its beautiful.

He is constantly moving around, pushing someone playfully or bouncing his leg. Its cute. 

He sips his drink as he watches the boy, a young and oblivious bubble surrounding him and painting his eyes pink with admiration. He hears people come in and out, the bell dinging and orders being yelled around, but it doesn’t stop him from staring.

He watches a girl come in and waves at the group, sitting herself down in the boys lap. The boy grins so wide it looks like a reincarnation of the cheshire cat himself.

He feels his smile flicker. He looks down at his latte suddenly not enjoying the warm beverage anymore. He stays for a bit longer, watching the new couple kiss and snuggle and look at each other like there’s no one else in the world. He blinks back the tears that shouldn’t have risen. 

He leaves promptly, skidding his chair back and ignoring the very few looks he gets, leaving the mug on the table and getting outside as quickly as he can.

With the first breath of cold fresh air he feels his body relax. His shoulders loosen visibly and he takes a moment to recover. When he looks back to the window he sees the boy looking at him like he’s trying to remember something. 

He offers a shy smile. The boy shouldn’t remember, the breakup was horrible. It tore him apart more than it did to the other man, but that didn’t mean neither left without a scar. 

He turns and tries to find the same enjoyment he did before, beanie fitted on his head and cheeks and nose gaining the same blush again. He starts down the street and tries to forget about the piece of his life that he cared so much about.


End file.
